Noopian Civil War
The Noopian civil war was a war between NOPA, and two large rebel groups. Chronology The Noopian civil war started on September 8th, 2017 when a rebel group lead by John_explorer split off from NOPA after blowing up the first Noopian base a day prior. Noopa soon found out and declared war on the new rebel group, which did not have a name at the time. NOPA had also split after the incident leaving just two members in NOPA. The end of the war is universally agreed upon to be February 17th, 2018 with the destruction of the capital of the enemy. Background The creation of the Noopian main base unified the group, building a sense of community and increasing the morale of the Noopians. The base held great wealth, which is why it was a prime target for anyone wanting to destroy the Noopians. John_explorer was a Noopian who had joined the base. He seemed peaceful but little did anyone know, he was plotting a betrayal of the group. When everyone had left the base to collect resources, John_explorer destroyed the base with explosives. Noopa saw the destruction and at first accused dirtmonkey25, but he was later found innocent. John_explorer had fled from the base and was asked to return, but refused. John_explorer was acting very suspicious and kept refusing to return to the base. Eventually, Noopa was able to convince him to return, but when he did he was attacked by Noopa. He was defeated and fled to an unknown location where he would build an army. Course Of The War War Breaks Out (September 8th 2017 - December 31st 2017) War starts with the declaration of war by Noopaland against the traitor known as John_explorer and his rebellion. Both sides start recruiting. The founding fathers of Noopaland are scattered, leaving the Noopians with two members left. The other founding fathers are considered neutral or decided to join with John_explorer. Betrayal of Techmastergamers (September 10th, 2017) During the first few days of the civil war, Techmastergamers was allied with John_explorer. Techmastergamers invited John_explorer to his team base, which was then destroyed by John_explorer. Techmastergamers asked dirtmonkey25 to be accepted into the Noopa clan. He said yes, and Techmastergamers joined. Noopa did not comment on the matter. Battle of The Vnlla Ice Plains (September 11th, 2017) After Techmastergamers was betrayed, him and dirtmonkey25 came up with a plan to lure John_explorer into a trap. The two dug a 92 foot deep hole in the ground. After this, dirtmonkey25 contacted John_explorer and offered expensive items. John_explorer trusted dirtmonkey25 and accepted the offer. He soon headed to the Vnlla ice plains. Once there, dirtmonkey25 told him to look at the hole, which John agreed to do. Once he looked down, dirtmonkey25 pushed John_explorer into the hole, however he also brought dirtmonkey25 down with him. The two fought in the hole for a few seconds. John_explorer had better gear and was not as injured as dirtmonkey25 was due to his gear. John_explorer slashed dirtmonkey25 with his sword, nearly killing him. John then escaped from the hole and fought Techmastergamers. Neither Techmastergamers nor John_explorer won the fight. John fled the scene and evaded Techmastergamers. In the hole, dirtmonkey25 was on the verge of death. He was rescued by Techmastergamers and treated for his severe injuries to his legs and chest. John_explorer later commented saying that he trusted dirtmonkey25 and he was shocked that he would do such a thing. It was also around this time that John_explorer named his rebellion "The Gucci Gang."